Bringing Kagome home
by Goddess Bless
Summary: This is completely discontinued. Please don't read.
1. chapter one

Naraku and Inuyasha were facing off for the last time. This was it, they vowed before the battle that this was till the death. I had put seals on the battle field to make sure Naraku kept his word. The jewel hung around my neck. Kikyo had been put to rest already.

Nervously I watched as they tore at each other, then finally something happened. Inuyasha used his fatal attack with the tetsuiga. Naraku used his last ounce of magic and dragged Inuyasha from one end to the other so they both would get the blast. The light was blinding. When it cleared nothing was left. Just a big hole the tetsuiga and my memories.

Running over to the hole, my knees buckled under me. Tears came pouring down in hot buckets. I had lost everything except for my little Shippo. Everything started to get hazy, hearing a voice I walked towards it. All I could make out was long white hair. It was Sesshomaru.

End Kagome's POV

Sesshomaru picked Kagome up bridal style and carried her the many miles back to the well from which she came. Shippo, Rin, and Kirara followed faithfully behind him, worried for Kagome's health and safety. "Rin come here." Sesshomaru's usual emotionless voice held some form of mourning. She came and Sesshomaru gathered his daughter into a hug. "You must go with Lady Kagome, I fear for her sanity. Go, and take care of her as you would me." Rin silently cried, but knew Kagome-nee-san needed her. Sesshomaru didn't want to admit it but he had grown fond of Kagome and after many months of traveling with her, had come to greatly respect her.

Rin waved silently good bye to her father knowing that she may never see him again. Picking up Kagome from her resting point on the ground, Sesshomaru gently put her on Kirara's transformed back. They went through the well and Kirara transformed to her human self, and brought Kagome to the door. She looked like a ten year old girl with long white blond hair that matched her fur, and blue eyes. Her hair was in pig tails on either side of her head. Shippo transformed into his human form as well. He had the same rusty red color hair and he looked like a ten- year-old boy. He had green eyes, and was taller than he was before.

Kirara was wearing a knee length purple dress that flared off at the hip (A-Line) With a red sweater on over the top, as it was the beginning of September. Shippo was wearing a green button down colored shirt with golden leaves printed on it. His pants were baggy beige ones that were so loose he had to tie the with a string to stay up. Kagome's mother answered the door and ushered them in, carrying Kagome herself. Then put the sleeping girl on the couch.

When Kagome woke up she rocked back and forth, her arms wrapped around her knees. She was dubbed insane and put into a mental hospital. Rin, Shippo, and Kirara were already adopted under her name so they went to visit her often. This is where our story begins.

* * *

I hope you like it! I redid this chapter, and will slowly be redoing the rest of them. Then adding even more chapters. I just dont havea lot of down time to most of my stories will be slowly coming. 


	2. chapter two

It was one year later. Kagome had been in the home for a year now. She has gotten better but she still is far off, she won't tell anyone what happened. The doctor's try'd to have her tell them; but she hardly speaks she just walks around her room in her own little world.  
  
Yuseke was at the office of the ruler of spirit world or at least until his dad gets back from his business trip.  
  
Kuwabara was standing next to Yuseke. Hiei was leaning against the far wall, Kurama next to Hiei. "The reason I have called you today is because there is a person or demon with a large amount of spirit energy. To put it in a small version the thing is more powerful than every demon, human, and spirit in all the dimensions put together." At this everyone was shocked. Even Hiei but he didn't show it.  
  
"How can anyone be that powerful?" Yuseke yelled. "Yes Lord Koenma that seems very unlikely." Kurama stated.  
  
The big oaf Kuwabara had his mouth open in shock. He might be an idiot but he knew when to gawk. "No way no ones that powerful and how come we haven't noticed it before?" "The idiot makes a point" Hiei stated. "Hey what did you say shrimp?"  
  
"Well we don't know how we missed it. Actually we believe that because it was never used like it is dormant so to say that our readers went over it." Koenma said. "Now your job is, is to find this power source. Study it, if its evil destroy it, and if it's a person or demon bring it to me." Koenma ordered. They took that time to leave.  
  
Kuwabara was walking infront of the group. They were using him as if he was a hound dog. Well he practically was one I mean only "special" people like him with their "special" talents could be a walking talking human detector.  
  
They were walking towards a mental hospital Kurama told them. They asked how he knew that and he answered that he once did some community service there. They were almost there when they came across a big group of teenagers. They walked closer and saw they were surrounding three little kids. A boy with auburn red hair and green eyes, a girl with blond hair and blue eyes her hair was put up in pony tails on each side of her head, and another girl with black hair that fell down to mid back and she had brown eyes.  
  
"What are you doing here you little rats. This is our turf and if you know whats good for you you'll hand over your money and then go home and cry to your mommy." A one that looked like a blond Kuwabara said. "We cant go home and cry to our mother, we're going to visit her in the hospital. Plus we don't have any money." The one with blond hair said. They were all carrying a vase of flowers and each one of them had a balloon.  
  
" Err wrong answer twerp but than again we could sell those flowers and make a few quick bucks." The ugly one said.  
  
(Oh ya I forgot Kuwabara is wearing a pink button up shirt with blue jeans and he looks the same. Yuseke is wearing a yellow tank top with blue jeans. Kurama is wearing a white Chinese shirt with white pants. Hiei is wearing black pants and a red tank top.)  
  
Yuseke had, had about enough. Even he wouldn't pick on a bunch of little kids. "Hey just let the kids through." He yelled once they got close enough. "Yeah and who are you to tell us what to do." Blondie said again. "I'm Yuseke Urameshi" He saw the look of panic cross each and every one of the thugs faces.  
  
"Fine we'll leave them alone but next time when your not around they wont be so lucky." He exclaimed then they all scurried away. The group went up to the frighten children. On closer examination they determined that the boy was a kitsune and the blond girl was a neko-youkia but they usually don't have a human form. Someone has to give it to them. They heard a meow and looked down. Their was a white cat with brown black and orange markings on it on a leash held by the blond girl.  
  
"KITTY!" Kuwabara yelled scooping up our favorite Buyo. Everyone sweatdropped. "Could ya put Buyo down he's been-" The girl with blond hair couldn't finish cause Buyo had hurled all over poor Kuwabara. "Sick.. Well I guess you didn't need that warning" she finished.  
  
"Were you going to the mental hospital?" Kurama asked crouching down to the boy's level.  
  
"Ya to visit our mom." He mumbled the last part.  
  
"We should bring you the rest of the way I have the feeling that those thugs are still around." Kurama stated standing up. Actually he knew they were still here he could smell them, sense them.  
  
Nobody made any objections even Hiei.  
  
They walked the rest of the way until Yuseke realized something. "You kids never told us your names." They all stopped walking. The little kids turned to them with a tint of a blush on their cheeks. "Sorry we forgot." They said in unison. "My names Shippou and these are my sisters the one with the black hair is Rin and the one with the blond hair is Kirara." Shippou said. "Do you have a last name to go with that?" Hiei asked or more liked grumbled. "Ya Hiragoshi" the blond one said. "Wait there was a girl at my school she dropped out about a year ago. Her name was Kagome Hiragoshi. Are you related to her?" Kurama asked with a thoughtful expression.  
  
"Ya she's our mom." Rin said. "She was in high school when she got knocked up?!" Kuwabara half yelled half said. Shippou went over to him and jumped and kicked him where the sun don't shine. He dubbled over with a groan of pain. Yuseke snickered.  
  
"Idiot how could she if the brats are 11?" Hiei snarled.  
  
"I remember she was always sick. Some times heart problems other times arthrightus (SP), at one point didn't she fall down the steps of her shrine and crack her skull open?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Those were all lies. She stayed home to take care of us. Each one of our parents were murdered by a person she knew. She went crazy because he murdered all her friends, Infront of her." Kirara said. Her head down.  
  
The rest of the walk was silent. When they got to the building they went inside. Kurama wanted to see how she was he said. The rest of the group stopped when Kuwabara stood frozen still. "Whats wrong you big oaf?" Hiei asked. "They power its here." He said.  
  
They walked closer and closer to a room with a pink door. They looked at each other but the kids looked straight ahead. The door opened and inside was a girl with long black hair in a pair of overalls and a green long sleeved shirt. She was rocking back and forth on a rocking chair with a far off look in her eyes.  
  
The room was a pink. There was a white dresser and a white bed with a pink comfitor on it. There were pictures on the dresser. The guys walked over to them.  
  
There was a picture that looked like it was from fudial Japan. There was a guy with long white hair and golden eyes in a red hotari with his hand wrapped around a younger looking Kagome in a school uniform. He had dog-ears on his head.Wait dog-ears! The guys did a double take. Shippou was standing infront of her with a huge smile. One of the kids Kirara had two people a guy and a girl behind her smiling proudly. One had on a dress that was pink and baize and green. The other had on Monk robes and a cloth over his hand and a staff in the other. 


	3. chapter three

In another picture it was of a guy or girl they really couldn't tell with long white hair and he had pointed ears. He was wearing a kimono and armor. Infront of him was a frog demon that held a staff with two heads on it one was a woman's the other was a man's. In front of him was Rin.  
  
Kirara sat on the bed patting Kagome's hand, Shippou sat on her lap because he was quit small, and Rin sat in the chair next to the rocking chair and patted Kagome's other hand.  
  
"Hi mom we brought some friends with us. They saved us from some thugs." Kirara said. "It was SO cool mom you should have seen it. We were surrounded by thugs and than Yuseke he's the one with to much hair jell in his hair said his name and they ran away. It was SO cool" Shippou said looking up at his mothers face fondly.  
  
Her eyes narrowed and she opened her arms so her other children could sit on her lap. After they were on she held onto them like they were her lifelines. "Demon's are here." She whispered but the group heard it. "Leave now demons I wont let you hurt anyone else and you cant have the Shikon jewel." Her eyes were still unfocused. The guys looked at each other and shrugged. "Shippou I'll send my mother here to pick you up. All you need to do is call my numbers on the sign in sheet." Kurama said. He ushered them out of the room and they called Botan. "Botan we found the source." Yuseke said.  
  
"Great I'll come pick you up." She said cheerily. They walked outside and waited for her to pick them up. She arrived with a pop on her oar. "Come on we're going to spirit world. Hey wait where's the source?" Botan asked.  
  
"See that's the thing Botan, We need to talk to Koenma about it." Yuseke said.  
  
She nodded and they left for spirit world.  
  
"So where is the source?!" Screamed/asked Koenma.  
  
"Um well you see," Yuseke said when Kurama cut in. "It's a human girl we think. I could sense great power from her not only spirit energy but something else." "So where is she than?!" Koenma once again screamed. "She's not in her right mind, what I mean to say," Kurama started. "What the fox means to say is that she's insane and in the stupid ningen loony bin." Hiei said.  
  
"This could be a problem." Koenma slouched back in his seat. "Koenma?" Kurama asked hesitantly.  
  
"Yes what is it Kurama?" Koenma asked. (I made him speak like that because I remember one episode where he said "yes what is it Botan." So there you go.)  
  
"What's the Shikon no Tama?" Kurama asked. 


End file.
